


Pineapple Crush

by triedpklove



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, be prepared to see these two more, enemies to frenemies, hrrrmmm write lesbian squids i must
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedpklove/pseuds/triedpklove
Summary: Berry expects her daily Turf War activities to go as they usually do, but a single inkling manages to change that in the strangest way possible.





	Pineapple Crush

“You have everything you need?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You have the lunch I made you, right?”

“Yes, Brock…”

“And do you have-“

“Yes! I have everything you packed me. I’m fine.” Berry gave her older brother a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, before opening the door to leave. 

“Stay safe, alright? You have my number, I can pick you up whenever.” 

“I’ll stay safe, don’t worry.” The two inklings shared a hug before Berry left to her daily routine. 

Berry has been doing Turf Wars since she was young, loving it ever since. She may get a little too competitive at times, but that doesn’t stop her from enjoying herself. Her trusty Rapid Blaster- sporting lots of dents and scratches from years of use- rests in her backpack as she makes her way to the square. Brock, her older brother, has always makes sure she’s well packed in case she decided to spend from dusk ‘till dawn there. Berry much rather prefers battling at night, though battling during the day brings the competitive players. It gives her a challenge- though she definitely doesn’t like challenges. She prefers battles easily won over by pesky basecampers and sneaky moves played by her team, but Berry herself would never admit something like that. Her ego is at large, believing she’s the best player of all time at moments such as where she gets wins by a point of a percentage of ink and the like. Despite her behavior, she continues her sport, bringing some fans of hers to the table as well via social media. Would she ever willingly play with them? Probably not, but the boost can get her through matches when she knows she’s gonna lose.

Arriving to the square, the activity is as booming as usual. People snacking, customers visiting the stores, and people preparing for upcoming matches outside the lobby. Taking a deep breath, she enters in through the big metal doors, leading her way to the Turf War waiting room. She’s tried Ranked before, but it doesn’t really catch her jive. She claims it sucks despite being C+ and constantly having cracks in all of her bars, but what’s expected from someone like her?

She browses her phone as people begin to show up, one smaller inkling catching her attention. Yellow tentacles, both tattered- though they seem to be trying to heal. Throwing herself against the lobby’s walls, she stares at her reflection in her weapon. An extremely damaged Aerospray MG, dents decorating the exterior. Berry groaned, shaking her head. She thought to herself about how the other inkling being on her team could totally stifle the way she played, praying she would be put on the other team. 

As the room finally filled up, the 8 cephalopods grouped together before being transported to the playfield. This rotation brought them to Blackbelly Skatepark, one of Berry’s favorites. As the teams are revealed, Berry looks over to see the familiar yellow inkling she ever so wished she wouldn’t be paired with on her team- though they were all blended into the colors of the match, orange and purple. She seemed eager. “Looks like I’m carrying, huh,” Berry mumbled under her breath, angrily gripping her Rapid Blaster. The other two cephalopods on her team didn’t stand out enough for her to care, an inkling boy carrying a Carbon Roller and an octoling girl preparing her Undercover Brella. The other team was of similar balance to theirs, two octolings and two inklings carrying an assortment of weapons.

The whistle sounded and everyone left the spawn point- well, all but one. As Berry traveled throughout the map to the center, she heard several shouts resound from behind her. The voice was squeaky, almost shrill. She resists looking, attempting to ink as much as she can in a short amount of time. Finally reaching the center and climbing to the top, she hides in her own ink. Looking to the spawn point, she spots that pesky Aerosprayer flopping around, still shouting out for her teammates to join her. Frustrated, she pops up from her hiding and shouts back, “HEY, YOU! THE BATTLE’S OVER HERE!” Without realizing, she had an enemy sneaking up on her back, crushing her with their Dynamo. It’s not like she had time to react- she had  _ more important things _ to take care of. Arriving back at her spawn, she grabbed the flopping inkling and held her small squid body. “Now listen, you. You need to join us in battle. At least ink somewhat! Who cares if it’s just spawn, just stick to the objective. Got that?”

The gal changed from her squid form to her kid form, causing Berry to hold her by the pits. She was… surprisingly light. All you could see were her grey eyes, her mouth covered by a bandana. “Listen, Jersey, Turf War isn’t that serious. If you want something serious, do Ranked! It’s that simple…~” The girl smirked at her, coming loose from her grip and firmly grasping her Aerospray. “Now, if you excuse me, I think you’re about to be splatted by someone from the other team.”

“Wh- huh?” Focusing back onto the park, a younger inkling attempts to splat her, their Splattershot Jr. rapidly shooting at the girl. The kid looks nervous, cowering away and returning to their side once she took grip of her Rapid Blaster. Turning back to her teammate, it seems she’s gone wreaking havoc. Groaning, she superjumps to one of her teammates- landing her at the entrance of centerfield. She swims her way down the slope to the ground below, placing down an Ink Mine before waiting patiently for any unsuspecting person to come by. 

“Where the hell is everyone?” She sneaks around the corner to the other team’s hills- only to see her team playing around with what seems to be most of the enemy team. Berry’s face pales, her jaw dropping as she stares on. Of course it’s led by her teammate. She takes a break from partying and motions for Berry to join, “Stop being so serious! Loosen up, it’s just Turf War!”

That sent pure rage through her nonexistent spine. Taking a moment to fully process the sentence, she storms in and crashes the party her team’s having, splatting a member from the enemy team. Unable to aim at the rest, the two other orange cephalopods stare at her, their weapons aimed ready. A Jet Squelcher and a pair of Hero Replica Dualies. Cool! 

“Uuhhhh… y-you guys have nice weapons!” Gleams of sweat on her face appear as she awaits her impending doom. Her other teammates scurry, several shouts to return to base following. The remaining teammate- the Aerospray- watches as she awaits Berry to get her well deserved splatting. The opponent she splatted chased after Berry’s teammates, silencing their pleads almost immediately. The moment before the enemy ink leaves the two’s weapons, the whistle blows again, signifying the match has ended. Judd takes a moment to observe before declaring his verdict: the Bad Guys have won!

“HUH?!” Berry looks to the overhead screen, showing the overlay of the map. The entirety of her base was purple, as were other splotches on the map. The rankings for the match appeared, the Splattershot Jr. taking advantage of their teammates slacking to ink the enemy side. Heading back to their side, the kid gives a thumbs up and a smile. “Thanks for making this match so easy!”

“Oh, no problem!” Berry’s teammate waves back, watching the other team return to their base to return to the lobby. “Well, I think that’s our signal to leave. See ya, Jersey!” She scampers off, Berry staring on as she makes her way. The sound of her scraping her Aerospray against the turf fades as she leaves, leaving only the ambience of the skatepark. Berry trudged to the exit, her day already ruined. Returning to the lobby, she finds her teammate exiting the lobby, her tentacles back to their familiar yellow.

Outside the lobby, the short-tentacled inkling sits down and turns on some music on her phone. Placing her earbuds in, the light sound of guitar and drums can be heard. Berry, spotting the girl, storms over and tugs out one of her earbuds. 

“What the hell are you doing? I was listening to that?” Looking up, she notices the familiar face. “Oh, Jersey. You coming to yell at me some more?”

“I have a name. It’s Berry.”

“Oh, cool! I have one, too! It’s Germ.”

“Fits you.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Berry looks over to Germ’s phone and points at it. “Can I have that real quick?”

Germ tugs her phone back, glaring at Berry. “...Why?”

“I’m gonna give you my number. You made me lose to a NOOB. A NOOB! You need payback, hence, we can schedule a rematch.”

“O…kay? Um, here?” Germ looks utterly confused, though hands her phone over. 

Berry puts her contact information in Germ’s phone, shoving it back and crossing her arms. “I’ll see you later then,  _ Germ _ .” She turns around and away, to which she pulls out her phone to ask her brother to pick her up. It’s in audible distance from Germ, Germ giggling at the poor girl’s anguish over losing a single match of Turf War.

“So, Berry, huh…” Germ looks at the new contact information in her phone, before looking back at the girl’s pink tentacles, her eyes trailing down to her Punk Cherries. Noticing they’re untied, she laughs some more to herself, resting her face in the palm of her hand. 

“I like Jersey better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These are, OCS i will write about them more because lesbian righst uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Berry looks like https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/458067248280502292/606720426395303957/image0.jpg this and im currently working on a ref for Germ but she looks like https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EBMP7dZUIAAwPAb.jpg:large this but with torn tentacles in the front and some piercings!! 
> 
> i hope u guys like my ocs i think theyre neat


End file.
